


Cherry pie

by Hectatess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: When Sam goes looking for pie at the bunker, he almost walks in on his brother, helping Cas with a new experience.





	1. Sam

Sam was wandering through the halls of the bunker, book in hand. Suddenly he heard music blaring.

"She's my cherry pie.  
Cool drink of water  
Such a sweet surprise"

He smiled to himself. Warrant... He cocked his head to listen. When Dean put that song on he was either in the mood for said cherry pie, or just... Well... In the mood, so to speak. The music seemed to come from the kitchen area, so it was probably safe to assume Dean was hungry for pie. Sam felt his own stomach rumble. He wouldn't say no to a slice either, and he shut his book and walked towards the kitchen. 

His hand already stretched out towards the door, he suddenly heard his big brother coo over the music: "Hmmmm. Looking good there." Sam hesitated, not sure what was going on. He drew his hand back when he heard the gravelly voice of Castiel say: "Dean, I don't think this is appropriate."   
"Ah, shush, Cas." Dean answered. "Nothing wrong with giving in to a little temptation. C'mere..."   
Sam swallowed hard.   
"Dean..." Cas weakly objected. "I... I really don't..."  
"Shhhhh. Come on... Give in... Live a little, huh."  
When he heard Cas give out a low, almost lustful moan, Sam felt his face burn like the Fires of Hell. "That's it..." Dean cooed. "Just let it slide down. Woops! Keep it all in there! " he chuckled.  
Sam heard Cas mutter indistinctly, as if he had a mouthfull: "It is a big one..."   
"Slow down then, Cas. No need to put it all in in one go." Dean answered.   
The mental images that started forming in Sam's mind, definitely had nothing to do with desserts. He flinched as Dean moaned too. "Oh my... You are delicious, aren't you? Firm, yet warm and moist."  
Cas chuckled low. "Why don't you take a picture then? Relive the moment later on."  
"Hmmm. Don't need to, Cas. I can recall this anytime I want to."  
Sam knew that he couldn't stand much more of this. He either had to open that damned door, and probably walk in on something highly scarring, or high tail it out of there.  
Cas let out another, less loud moan. "You were correct, Dean. I did enjoy that very much. Is there a chance I can get more?"   
When Sam heard his brother chuckle low, and say: "Sure, loads more where that came from. But the next time, don't make such a mess.", he dropped his book and fled.

Dean and Cas were standing at the table, plates in hand. Cas had a red smear of cherry filling in the righthand corner of his mouth. When he heard a loud thump, Dean turned his head. "Is that you, Sammy? Want some pie too? Cas jus had his first slice of cherry ever."


	2. Dean and Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What really happened in that kitchen, the day that Sam went looking for pie?

Cas was watching Dean intently. He had told Cas that he had a craving for pie. _Typical_ , Cas thought. _As I understand, Dean always craves pie._ He shrugged. Dean had turned up the volume on the stereo set, and a song about cherry pie blasted out. Dean said he woke with that song playing through his mind, and that was why he wanted pie. Cas couldn't see how a rock song and a craving for cherry pie connected, but he just let Dean go about his business.

Dean opened the oven door and a golden brown cherry pie wafted sweet scented steam into the kitchen. Cas watched as Dean cut slices and put them on plates. "I'm just gonna let it cool and then we can dig in." Cas was doubtful about the 'we'. Dean seemed to have forgotten that all food tasted like molecules to him. Little did Cas know that God had heard his little remark that time he had told Sam about how Angels experience taste, and had taken pity on Cas. The very next time Cas got put back together, He had amended that little oversight, and now Cas could enjoy food like a human. "Hmmmm. Looking good there." Dean cooed to the slice of pie, as if it were a sexy waitress. Cas raised his eyebrows. "Dean, I don't think this is appropriate." he offered. Dean took a fork and cut of a bite. "Ah, shush, Cas. Nothing wrong with giving in to a little temptation. C'mere..." He brought the fork full of warm cherry pie to Cas' mouth.

Cas didn't want to disappoint Dean by declining the pie, but he also didn't want his palet bombarded by all those molecules. "Dean... I... I really don't..." Dean's jade eyes sparkled and he tilted his head a little. "Shhhhh. Come on... Give in... Live a little, huh." he coaxed and pressed the bite against Cas' lips. Cas decided that disappointing Dean was worse than one bite of molecules. He could just say he didn't like the taste very much, and he wouldn't be lying. So he opened his mouth and took the whole bite. The taste exploded in his mouth and the warmth, the sweetness and the tartness of the cherries made Cas moan out loud. _Oh my dad!!! This is devine!!_ Cas thought. Slowly, he started chewing. "That's it..." Dean cooed. Cas remembered he had to swallow. "Just let it slide down." Dean advised him. A dribble of cherry filling escaped Cas' mouth. Dean chuckled at it. "Woops! Keep it all in there!" Cas hurridly swallowed again and dabbed at his mouth. Around the mouthfull of pie, he muttered. "It is a big one..."

Dean looked at him as if he was a precious toddler, learning something new. "Slow down then, Cas. No need to put it all in in one go." he grinned and turned to get his own plate of pie. His eyes shone as he picked it up and he took a big bite for himself. Savouring the taste, Dean moaned. "Oh my... You are delicious, aren't you? Firm, yet warm and moist." He licked the fork, and stuck it right back in the pie. Cas had managed to empty his mouth, and while he cut another bite, he chuckled low. "Why don't you take a picture then? Relive the moment later on." He was learning humor and sarcasm from his friends and sometimes he got it at the right time. Dean swallowed and winked at Cas. "Hmmm. Don't need to, Cas. I can recall this anytime I want to." he replied, taking yet another bite.

For a short while they ate. Cas set down his empty plate and let out another, softer moan. He felt oddly satisfied and had really enjoyed his pie. "You were correct, Dean. I did enjoy that very much. Is there a chance I can get more?" Dean chuckled and cut another slice for Cas. "Sure, loads more where that came from. But the next time, don't make such a mess." They heard a loud thump as of something falling, like a book. Dean turned towards the door. Raising his voice he called out: "Is that you, Sammy? Want some pie too? Cas jus had his first slice of cherry ever."

Sam slammed the door to his bedroom shut. If there even was pie, he had definitely lost his appetite for a while.


End file.
